


Alvo Goes to the Vault

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Size Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: Alvo's sickness must be purged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a joke commission from someone in our FC after one of our members ground the Vault 45 times to get the axe. It's purposefully bad and awful, enjoy B)

“Please!” Alvo begged, his voice echoing across the large chamber in the Vault. He was on his knees before the gathered knights, after scouring the vault high and low for the axe he wanted more than anything. It was a beautiful work of art and went perfectly with his new armor and he just had to have it no matter the cost. “I’ll do anything!”

“Anything, you say?” A wide grin unfurled across Charibert’s face as he looked down at the kneeling man.

“Anything.” Alvo repeated, though there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling he was about to regret those words. Bargaining with the Heaven’s Ward for his material desires was maybe not the best idea he’d ever had, but it was too late to back out now.

“Then, your sickness must be purged. Strip,” Charibert said. “Everything. Weapons, armor, clothes, all of it. Then get on your hands and knees.” Alvo did as he was asked, then got on his hands and knees on the cold floor, looking up at the knights in a mixture of fear and anticipation. With a request like that, he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

The knights gathered around him and some of them knelt. It all happened too quickly for him to keep track. One of them slicked his fingers in oil and shoved them up Alvo’s ass, jerking on his tail until he whimpered and lifted it willingly so they could prepare him. They lined up around him, and there was the rustle of clothes and the gentle clink of armor as the first of them, settled in behind him. Then, there was the press of a long, hard cock against his entrance. Alvo groaned as it pushed into him, but his sounds were quickly cut off as Charibert knelt before him, forced his jaw open, and shoved his cock into his mouth.

“And if you bite me,” Charibert told him in a voice that was in no way kind, “you’ll never get that axe.”

Reluctantly, Alvo relented and swallowed around Charibert’s length, licking at the underside as the head pressed down his throat, and the knight behind him began fucking into him, harder and harder until Alvo couldn’t help but be hard, too.

When the knight groaned and came inside him, he thought it was over and started to pull off, but Charibert held his head in place and tutted to him. “No, no, you filthy little rat. Not yet. There’s still many more of us you need to please before you’re through.”

Alvo’s eyes went wide, and then he closed them, because what else could he do? Admittedly, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. The knights each fucked him well in turn, and he got used to the heavy feeling of Charibert’s cock on his tongue and down his throat, even when the knight started fucking into his mouth in time with the other knights’ thrusts. And when the last one had finally fucked his sore arse and he was filled up with eleven loads of come, Charibert came down his throat with a strangled groan of delight.

“You’re a good little pet,” Charibert growled, tangling his fingers roughly into Alvo’s hair and pulling him off his cock, letting him collapse onto the floor in a tired heap. “So I’d like to make an admentment to our deal. Forty-five times, you let us fuck you, forty-five times for the nasty little rat. You’ll get your axe then and only then.”

Sure enough, after picking himself up, dressing, and dragging himself off to rest, he was back the next day, naked on the floor again before the knights with his arse in the air. Like the day before, they fucked him one by one while he held Charibert’s dick in his mouth, until he had come leaking out of his arse and Charibert’s load down his throat. And the day after that, he went back again, and again they all fucked him in turn, and each time Charibert reminded him in a sing-song voice just how many loads he had left to take before he’d get his coveted axe.

On the fourth day, when he went to the vault and prostrated himself before the circle of knights, he put his sore, abused arse in the air but Charibert grinned at him and shook his head. “Today will be different,” he said. Instead of lining up behind him, the knights circled around Janlenoux, and Alvo was beckoned to sit on his lap, taking his cock easily into his stretched hole. He whimpered as Janlenoux started fucking him, he was arguably the most talented of the knights at it and Alvo’s personal favorite. Then Adelphel settled down behind him, pulling up close and drawing out his hard cock, stroking its length.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and Alvo could barely get out the question, ‘For what?’ before Adelphel worked his fingers into him alongside Janlenoux’s cock, pulling his arse wide open. He cried out but pressed his arse back onto Adelphel’s fingers. It felt good, being stretched out so much after so many days of being fucked repeatedly, and then he felt the head of Adelphel’s slicked cock against his entrance, pressing inside him alongside Janlenoux’s. Alvo sobbed at how good it felt as the two of them settled in and started fucking him in unison.

“You like that?” Janlenoux prompted, tugging on his ear while Adelphel rubbed the base of his tail.

Alvo just whimpered, but he did like it. More than he wanted to admit. And then Grinnaux came to join them, apparently taking Charibert’s usual position for the day, coaxing his jaw open and sliding his thick cock into his mouth. They called him the Bull and he definitely had a dick like one and knew how to use it.

Janlenoux came first, and Adelphel and Grinnaux followed. When they were done, they pulled out, and he collapsed back against Adelphel, gasping for breath.

“Six more,” Charibert reminded him, far too pleased with himself. He was already dripping come out his arse and horribly sore but he nodded. After all that, six more didn’t seem all that bad, and he could tell that some of the other knights gathered around were eager to have their turn. Thankfully, he wasn’t forced to take two cocks at once again so soon, and Vellguine and Zephiren were both more gentle as they fucked him each in turn, as was Heremenost. And when they were through, Charibert stepped forward again.

“Bring out the axe,” he told the remaining knights and Alvo suddenly became more alert, ears perked, eyebrows raised. Was he finished already? But no, Charibert had a wicked grin on his face. “You’ve wanted it so much,” he said, motioning to it as the knights brought it out, resting on a red cushion. Charibert picked it up, looking it over, then turned it upside-down to admire the hilt. He ran his fingers over the gold metal, and Alvo did not like the look on his face. “This shall be a mercy,” he said. “Get on your knees.”

He did as Charibert asked, a surge of fear coursing through him as he felt cold metal against his entrance, and the unforgiving press of the axe’s hilt. He cried out as it pushed inside him, further and further, cold and hard, filling him up. And then Charibert stopped and grinned and dragged it out again, the bumps on the hilt scraping against him on the inside. “You deserve this,” Charibert said as he started fucking him with it. “It must be at least twelve ilms inside you. You _disgust_ me. Coming in here and letting all of us fuck you over and over and loving it, just so you can have some silly axe. But is that really all you wanted, or did actually want all those fucks, all that attention, all that come filling up your naughty little arse. Come and confess to me. Do it.”

“I—,” Alvo swallowed down the cries and sobs as Charibert kept fucking him. “I liked it!” he admitted at last. “I am filthy and I liked it!”

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Charibert growled. “And now,” He thrust the axe hilt in far and deep until Alvo was sobbing brokenly, and left it there, buried in his arse and tugging on his hair again, pulling out his cock and shoving it into his mouth. “Now for the final curtain.” He fucked his throat until he came, gripped Alvo’s hair and ears and kept going, jerking his hips into his mouth until he grew hard and came a second time, gasping and grinning in sheer delight before he finally pulled out and shoved Alvo over, dragging the axe out from inside him.

“The axe counts,” he decided, “That’s forty five.” He tossed the axe down to lay beside the naked, worn out Miquote. “You’re free to go, little rat. But.” That awful grin curled across his lips again. “I’m certain if you ever need a good fuck, my brothers and I would be more than happy to give you a treat. You are, after all, much younger and softer than the Archbishop.”

—

As Alvo stumbled out of the Vault, he slumped against the wall and lifted his axe, staring the weapon. It was truly beautiful, with all its intricate details and patterns etched into the metal, though the hilt was still covered in oil and smears of come. He wiped it off on his trousers as best he could, leaning on it for support.

A familiar face was coming towards him, a tall handsome man in blue cloth and armor, black hair hanging around his face. “Alvo is that you?” Aymeric greeted as he drew closer. “I thought I caught a glimpse of you going into the Vault today… and, admittedly, for the past few as well. Is everything all right?”

“Oh.” Alvo looked at Aymeric, then looked down at the axe he was leaning on. “Well if you really want to know…”

He looked more and more exhausted as he explained what had happened, and he knew it. He left out the details, of course, like when Charibert told him to go back any time he wanted, and ended it with… well, he’d fucked the members of the Heaven’s Ward forty-five times to get the axe of his dreams.

When he was done, Aymeric looked a little like he didn’t quite believe him, but leaned in close anyway and smiled, and Alvo knew that look on his face. “You need to relax,” he said, quite seriously, “as do I, though I hate to admit… let’s make it forty-six.”

And, even after all that, there was nothing Alvo wanted more. As for Charibert’s offer… he’d keep that in his back pocket, just in case.


End file.
